Walk To The Wind
by Sr Daisy
Summary: Chrystal é o motivo da guerra que destruirá a humanidade, seus dotes e habilidades são essenciais para o lado que ela foi á favor ou contra. Ethan tem a missão de capturá-la, mas irá falhar com sigo mesmo e com a amada, uma história de aventura e terror.
1. Walk To The Wind

Walk To The Wind

Prólogo:

Eu sabia que aquilo não era correto, porém, não conseguia acreditar no que estava falando para mim mesma, sobre uma fração de segundos eu vivenciei o episódio mais bizarro de toda a minha vida.

Eu vira, eu tenho certeza, presenciei aquele momento, nunca alguém acreditaria se eu falasse toda a verdade que eu tenho presa dentro de mim. O vento soprava no meu rosto, e eu gritava amargamente horrorizada, eu vi uma pessoa morrer, e o pior de tudo... Eu havia causado aquela morte, o sentimento de culpa me assombraria para qualquer parte que eu fosse.

- Você o matou. - Alguém falou atrás de mim.

- Isso não é verdade, eu não fiz isso! - Falei quase gritando de desespero.

- Minha jovem, você causou a morte dele, mesmo sendo inconscientemente. - Disse o homem de sombra disforme, quase alcançando meus ouvidos.

- Eu não pude controlar, foi uma força desconhecida que surgiu de mim, e quando vi... Não podia mais salvá-lo. - Justifiquei-me rapidamente.

- Por isso você tem que morrer, não se preocupe isso foi apenas o começo, quando o conselho ficar sabendo disto, sua vida cessará. - A sombra falou afastando meus cabelos e cochichando em meu ouvido.

- Do que está falando? Que conselho? O que aconteceu comigo? Quem sou eu...

- Você fala de mais garota! Eu mesmo tratarei de eliminar você, seja pela permissão de seu pai, ou não. Adeus garota! - Ele disso isto, logo depois tive a sensação de que minha alma estava sendo arrancada de mim. Então eu gritei, chorei o mais alto que pude... Vi aquela pobre pessoa morta, e tive vontade de estar no lugar dela naquele momento.

[...]

2


	2. Cap01

01. Táxi Noel.

Acordei em um **pulo, **já eram 5:00 AM o suor pingava sobre mim e eu estava assustada. Nunca tive um sonho tão horroroso em toda a minha vida, mas eu estava acostumada, ultimamente estes pesadelos só aumentam a cada dia. Eu iria visitar a Grécia, nem acredito! Nada naquele dia poderia estragar a minha felicidade, era o lugar ideal. E o melhor, eu iria sozinha! AHHAHAHAHAHHA Eu tinha que me preparar, não poderia perder o meu voo que saia exatamente daqui á duas horas. Então, tratei de acordar cedo para que nada de ruim acontecesse.

Que falta de cortesia a minha, deixem que me apresente, me chamo Chrystal - não me julguem pelo gosto da minha mãe-, tenho 19 anos e possuo cabelos negros como a escuridão, longos á base do bumbum, eles são lisos e terminam em cachos deslumbrantes. E olhos meio cinzas, ou brancos nunca consegui observar realmente eles, isto faz de mim uma pessoa anormal. Porque todo mundo espera que um bebê tenha olhos azuis ou verdes, mas... Ser diferente era normal para mim. Eu era uma pessoa não muito alta nem muito baixa, acredite ou não eu só uso vestidos, de vez em quando eu ponho outra coisa pra diferenciar, acho que sou satisfeita comigo mesma.

Moro em uma cidade do interior de Nova York, junto com a minha mãe em um pequeno apartamento, pequeno mesmo. Acordei naquele dia muito contente, mas ainda assustada com aquele terrível pesadelo, minha esperança era que aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo, porque uma vez sonhei que a Marie iria morrer atropelada, e isso aconteceu, fiquei tão deprê que nunca consegui criar outro gato de estimação. Então eu me levantei da cama, e olhei para a janela, não sei se foi paranóia, mas vi a sombra disforme passando por ela, esta ocorrência me deu calafrios, acho que era fruto da minha imaginação, saí do meu quarto assustada e desci as escadas para chegar á cozinha, minha mãe estava lá fazendo meu café da manhã, ela era uma pessoa adorável, se chamava Noelle e era uma pessoa extremamente diferente de mim, por isso sempre suspeitei que eu fosse adotada.

- Olá Chrys, como foi sua noite? - Perguntou minha mãe em um tom preocupado, talvez pela minha cara.

- Estou bem mãe, apenas ansiosa. - Falei em um tom de adolescente chata com abuso de perguntas.

- Tudo bem meu amor, tome seu café eu a levarei para o aeroporto.

- Não precisa, eu posso ir de táxi. - Falei já com várias torradas na minha boca.

- Ah querida, eu só quero ver você indo, sentirei tanto a sua falta. - Ela falou em um tom tão melancólico que parecia mais que eu iria fazer uma visita ao Céu e ficar por lá mesmo.

- Mãe, não precisa falou? Eu posso ir de táxi, além do mais não vai querer deixar seu príncipe encantado dormindo sozinho.

- Deixe Josh em paz Chrys, eu a deixarei ir de táxi, mas antes coma todo seu café e vá antes que eu comece a chorar e não deixarei você partir. - Ela disse enquanto uma lágrima corria sobre seu rosto.

[...]

- Tchau mãe, até a próxima semana! - Eu falei acenando para ela, enquanto entrava no táxi.

- Adeus querida, sentirei sua falta. - Ela começou a chorar loucamente quando eu estava indo embora.

Eu finalmente estava a caminho de pegar meu voo, e estava muito contente, o tio que ia dirigindo era um pouco bizarro, era tão velhinho que não sabia se estava segura, talvez eu preferisse que a minha mãe me deixasse, mesmo com as músicas bregas dela no volume 40.

- Qual a próxima parada doçura? - O tio do táxi perguntou pra mim, com a voz grave e enjoada dele.

- O aeroporto no outro lado da cidade Papai Noel. - Eu falei debochando dele por ter me chamado de doçura.

- Iiirra, adoro as pessoas com senso de humor. - Ele gritou aquilo e começou a se mexer como se estivesse montado em um touro, e não dirigindo um carro.

[...]

Finalmente eu veria o Parthenon, aquilo era um sonho que se tornaria realidade.

- Estou ansioso, muito mesmo.

- Fique atento Ethan, sua missão não é se divertir, e sim capturar a garota com nome da pedra preciosa.

- Sim eu estou sabendo Fullb, eu só pretendo me divertir, mas a capturarei rapidamente.

- Para que você a encontre mais rápido, é só identificar o pingente que ela usa no pescoço, é um cristal raro que pertenceu aos feiticeiros mais honrados da nossa linhagem, e lembre-se não apenas você está procurando por ela, vampiros e semideuses também. Tenha cuidado á cada passo que der, analise cautelosamente sua presa, e depois a capture.

- Você como sempre querendo me ensinar á trabalhar, pode deixar comigo, eu pegarei o táxi que fretei e chegarei ao aeroporto o mais rápido possível.

Olá pessoas me chamo Ethan, sou um mago do nível 06 o que é o máximo para alguém de apenas 19 anos. Possuo cabelos vermelhos e lisos, não muito curtos nem longos. Eu estava agora na missão mais importante da minha vida, eu capturaria uma garota que não nasceu simplesmente por nascer, ela seria o motivo da guerra mais absurda que destruiria a humanidade, e dependendo para que lado eu fosse, ela poderia dá a vitória.

[...]

- Mas que droga, onde diabos esse táxi se meteu? Que motorista incompetente, vou descontar esse atraso no pagamento.

- Oh, senhor Ethan, desculpe pelo atraso, eu tive que pegar outra passageira, já que iam para o mesmo lugar... Importa-se de dividir o táxi? - Falou o tio Noel para o rapaz que estava encostado na parede.

- Não, ta tudo bem. Vamos logo, não quero chegar atrasado. - O rapaz falou em um tom sarcástico.

Depois de colocar toda a bagagem atrás do carro, o rapaz entrou e sentou-se ao meu lado, a uma distância considerável até, ele era calado e seu olho azul ao extremo me assustava, então ele olhou para mim que estava lendo um livro e falou:

- Como consegue ler um livro com esse barulho do rádio altíssimo?

- Eu me concentro na história, além do mais... Tenho que conhecer a Grécia se eu vou passar as férias lá! - Eu disse isso quase gritando por causa do volume elevado do rádio, que tocava alguma música dos Beatles.

- Está indo para a Grécia também? Legal.

- Estou sim! Será um sonho conhecer o Parthenon. - Eu falei com uma voz fantasiada.

Quando eu terminei de falar isso, o carro deu uma arrancada que nos levou para frente, me colidi com o banco frontal e meu pingente da sorte caiu, isso era terrível. Assim que me recompus, ouvi o motorista falando: "Maldita neve, isso acontece todo ano!"

Eu estava atribulada demais procurando meu pingente de cristal, eu tinha aquilo desde criança precisava dele!

- Está procurando isto? - Disse Ethan enquanto observava cautelosamente o pingente em suas mãos.

- Exatamente, poderia me devolver? Ele é importante para mim.

- Claro, pode ficar com ele. - Depois de falar isso, ele devolveu á mim meu pingente da sorte.

Não sei se era minha impressão, mas ele ficara mais estranho depois que olhou para meu pingente, como se eu houvesse o roubado dele. Logo adiante, o carro voltou a funcionar, e partimos para o aeroporto para pegar finalmente nosso voo. Chegando lá, eu desci do carro ao mesmo tempo em que Ethan desceu, o tio Noel abriu o bagageiro e tirei todas as minhas malas de lá, eu estava toda doída, desamassei meu vestido roxo e entrei no aeroporto. Não prestei atenção se Ethan fez o mesmo, eu apenas saí.

[...]

Não pode ser ela, a garota de cabelos negros e olhos albinos, mas tinha que ser! Ela estava com o pingente mágico de Marcile. Como aquela bela moça poderia estar prestes á ser capturada e torturada até a libertação de seu poder interior? Eu não sei, mas eu teria que fazer isso, era meu trabalho capturá-la.

- Tem certeza Ethan? Já encontrou a Maga Celestial? Você foi bem rápido em garoto! AHAHAH

- Sim Fullb, mas tenho que confirmar isso. Ela pode ser apenas uma réplica da verdadeira herdeira de Marcile.

- Não perca tempo seu inútil, descubra quem é essa garota! Se for preciso use seus poderes mais extremos, mas a traga para mim.

- Farei isso, até breve Fullb.

Eu teria que capturar a garota, como estamos na mesma agência de turismo, ficaremos no mesmo hotel, e iremos juntos para quase todos os lugares, preciso descobrir se ela é a Maga Celestial de verdade, se confirmar isto, terei que conquistar sua confiança, á ponto dela dá sua vida por mim. Tenho que fazer valer meus esforços por tudo que eu fiz.

[...]

- AAAHW. -Eu bocejei cansada de esperar o avião.

- Posso me sentar aqui? - Para a minha surpresa era Ethan, o garoto que veio comigo no táxi. Ele perguntou gentilmente enquanto olhava para mim.

- Ah claro. - Eu disse em um tom meio que: "Qualé? Ainda ta de olho no meu pingente seu maníaco?"

- Esses voos atrasam muito não é? - Ele puxou assunto depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- É verdade, já estou aqui á mais de duas horas, e eles não chegaram.

- Daqui a pouco eles podem vim, deve ser por causa da tempestade de neve.

- Deve ser.

- Olha só, estamos conversando aqui á um tempo e nem me apresentei, me chamo Ethan. -Ele falou esticando a mão para que eu o cumprimentasse.

- Olá, eu me chamo Chrystal. - Falei isso e apertei a mão dele, o mais constrangedor foi que ele fez uma cara de assombrado assim que pronunciei meu nome. Tudo bem... Sei que meu nome é esquisito, mas era pra tanto?

- Chrystal...

- Sim! Acho que a minha mãe não teve muito senso de bom gosto para meu nome, não precisa ficar assustado.

- Que isso, é um belo nome... - Ele disse com uma expressão facial que se eu pudesse descrever, seria esta: ^^.

Atenção passageiros do voo 154, as condições de voar estão melhorando, atenção! Todos da agência de turismo da Grécia façam uma fila para o embarque. - Disse uma voz eletrônica do painel de voos.

- Olha só, finalmente. - Eu falei me levantando.

- É verdade, é melhor eu ir. - Ethan levantou-se e saiu.

Eu fui logo atrás, não sabia o que me esperava seja lá o que for eu estava preparada.

6


End file.
